villainessfandomcom-20200216-history
Paige
Paige is a villainess currently competing for WWE. She debuted for WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling, in 2012, as one-half of the villainous Anti-Diva Army with Sofia Cortez. Paige and Sofia would constantly attack and bully a number of FCW's Divas, including Kaitlyn and Audrey Marie. Paige's alliance with Sofia ended in July of 2012 when Sofia turned against Paige out of jealousy during a match against Audrey Marie. After FCW became the new-look NXT, Paige would lose to Sofia in a grudge match, and with that, her villainous role came to an end, as she would go on to become the most popular Diva on NXT. Paige was called up to the main roster on April 7, 2014 and defeated AJ Lee in her first match to win the Divas Championship. Paige displayed a villainous persona during a title rematch against the returning AJ Lee, which Paige lost. One night after failing to regain the title against AJ at Battleground, the evil Paige attacked AJ, cementing her heel turn. After turning into a villainess, Paige mocked AJ by skipping out of the arena. Paige appeared on Raw Fallout and told Eden Stiles that she warned AJ not to underestimate her and that this was "her house." Even after the attack, Paige insisted that she and AJ were still friends. But on the following week's edition of Raw, Paige called AJ "crazy" during a verbal confrontation, which led to AJ attacking her. Four nights later on SmackDown, Paige attacked AJ and shoved her off the entrance ramp; giving AJ whiplash. Paige went back to her evil ways a year later at Night of Champions, when she didn't appear to be happy for her, Paige turned villainous on the next day's episode of Raw, when she began berating Charlotte and Becky Lynch, as well as the rest of the Divas Division, in a worked shoot promo. Among other things, Paige said that she started the Divas Revolution and that Charlotte wouldn't be where she was if it wasn't for her Hall of Fame father, Ric Flair. This also led to Paige having multiple confrontations with Natalya, including an occurrence on SmackDown where Paige slapped Natalya. Paige began acting as if she wanted to reconcile with Becky and Charlotte, but after losing a match to Team Bella in October, the villainous Paige attacked Charlotte and Lynch. In November, Paige became the new number one contender for Charlotte's Divas Championship, after winning a fatal four–way match involved Brie Bella, Sasha Banks and her former team partner, Becky Lynch. Her title opportunity came at Survivor Series, but on the Raw before the event, Paige delivered a highly controversial promo where she insulted Charlotte's late brother, Reid Flair. Paige failed to dethrone Charlotte the next night on Raw, when the match ended in a double countout, and she lost again at TLC, due to Charlotte undergoing her own villainous turn and cheating her way to victory. Category:Wrestling Villainess Category:On & Off Villainess Category:Traitor Category:Trash-Talking Villainess Category:Redeemed Villainess